Atlantia Ramparis
Name: Atlantia Ramparis Race:The Atlantians are essentially baseline humanity, with modest evolutionary and intentional adaptations towards hyper-efficient immune systems and metabolisms. The average Atlantian only needs eight hundred calories of energy a day to support a standard work-life. The major difference in the immune system is an ability to consciously direct internal biochemistry via senses other humans don't have, allowing Atlantians to neutralize poisons and even bioweapons from their systems as harmless waste if allowed to focus. Government: Atlantia Ramparis is governed by the Landsraad Hegemony, a federation of powerful non-governmental entities and city states called the Houses and Basrs. They elect a Highprince in a wealth-biased representative system, with each Basr and House recieving votes weighted based on their contributions to the Hegemony in the previous electoral cycle. Ruler: The current ruler of the Hegemony is Highprince Alidar Ameral, First Prime of House Ameral. Territory: Atlantia Ramparis stretches from the Antarctic Peninsula to the Transantartic Mountains, though the majority of Basrs are along the coastline. Military: The Landsraad Hegemony relies on a powerful navy and airforce to protect it's interests in the Antarctic and Southern Ocean. Large floating fortresses called Isles Militar host battlefleets and air power, twelve of which exist in the present day. Each Isle Militar is staffed by up to twenty thousand individuals, though they can run with much less. These Isles Militar are generally predominantly civilian in composition, though the Hegemony maintains a strong military presence aboard each. Weapons are primarily energy-based, in the force of superheated lances and pulse armaments, as the chemicals used to make kinetic propellants are rare in the lands controlled by the Hegemony. Some tough aircraft called 'thopters are used for anti-air combat and fire support. Atlantia Ramparis also has a few craft capable of submersion, though they are not true submarines. History: Atlantia Ramparis formed out of the chaos of the last days of the old earth societies, when many nations took to the waves to feed and supply their people once the resources on land were exhausted. Once landside governments collapsed across much of the world, the submariners and navy men, civilian and military, banded together to survive the apocalypse. Their culture once the clouds settled was a hodgepodge of various nationalities, and their preserve on the Antarctic Continent was maintained by force of arms against the last desperate gasps of the old world. Out of the many disparate factions of the seafarers grew the Landsraad Hegemony, where the various families and ships with great resources leveraged those resources for power. The system gives even the poorest a vote, as long as they choose to pay their taxes, but most do not. From the free-wheeling and dealing attitudes of the last days and the resilience of the maritime world grew the qualities of Atlantia Ramparis, now poised to return to the global scene with a vengeance. Population: 2,820,000 Tech: Most Atlantian technology is run off of low-energy nuclear reactions, or cold fusion to the layman, acheived via the synthesis of heavy transuranium elements in the many nuclear breeders of the Hegemony. Their prowess in the field of energy production is without equal, as are the aeroponics and aquaculture techniques of the Atlantians. Massive high atmosphere wind farms provide power to far flung outposts via focused reception lasers, and the miracle of the various energy techniques of the atom runs the rest of the world. Aeroponics provides the modest energy needs of the populace with very few of the citizenry devoted to food production due to extensive automation and intensification regimes, leaving most of the population open to academic or leisure pursuits. Strides are being made in the area of deep-water habitation and mining, and a great project is underway at the magnetic south pole.